Jealousy
by Angsty Fudge
Summary: Slut...whore...prostitute. These were the words that echoed inside Mia's head as she watched the twi'lek play Atton in a hand of pazaak. To her disgust, it seemed that a friendly round of pazaak wasn't the only thing she wanted out of this. LSFExileAtton


Disclaimer: Blah...blah...blah...

* * *

Mia Saris grumbled as she trudged through Nar Shaddaa. _I have hardly gotten anywhere...I haven't found Master Zez-Kai-Ell and I still haven't figured out why the Exchange has placed a bounty on Jedi._ She sighed. _Well, at least I was able to help a few of those in need. _Mical noticed that she looked defeated. "Mia?" 

"Yes, Mical? What is it?"

"I think that maybe we should return to the ship you look like you could use a break." Atton rolled his eyes at Mical. _Stupid Jedi wannabe..._

Mia sighed and sent a small smile toward Mical's way. "Yes...I suppose we should head back. We could all use a break I think."

* * *

After arriving back at the Ebon Hawk and receiving a condescending lecture from Kreia on how helping others is a weakness, Mia was tired and frustrated. She made herself a cup of caffa. She wanted to keep her mind off everything, so she decided to work on the broken HK unit. Of course, her work just had to be interrupted by a certain scoundrel. 

"Hey."

"What do you want Atton?" She asked, quite annoyed for being interrupted.

He threw his hands up in defense. "Touchy today, aren't we?" He could have sworn she was giving him a glare, even though her back was turned away from him. "Hey, you need to relax. We just get back from hours of running around Nar Shaddaa and you start working on that...thing." He said, disgusted, pointing at the HK unit.

"Well, wouldn't you be a bit tense if you had a bounty on your head and you had no idea why this bounty was placed on your head to begin with?" She asked, still annoyed.

He shrugged. "Well, maybe, but still you need to relax. Take some time off, do something fun."

She finally turned to face him and cocked an eyebrow at him. "And what, pray tell is your idea of fun?" In response, all Atton did was grin leacherously. Mia scowled and shook her head trying to hide a small blush that came to her face.

He however, noticed the blush and grinned. "Our fearless leader, blushing?"

She looked up at him and glared. "Shut up, Atton."

He grinned once more. "I still need to get you to learn how to relax. C'mon would it hurt spending a few hours with me?"

She just sat there for a few minutes trying to determine her answer. _Nice...Real nice, Atton you really dug yourself a hole this time._ Atton thought to himself. She sighed. "I guess...Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt." _Kreia is going to kill me...Wait a fracking minute. I'm a grown woman I can do whatever the hell I want._

As she followed him off the ship she wondered why she had agreed to go with him. _I probably shouldn't even indulge myself on the fact as to why I agreed to come._ "Atton, where are we going?"

"The Pazaak Den."

Mia groaned. "Pazaak? Are you kidding me? That's your idea of relaxing and fun?" She sighed. "I should have known..."

"C'mon, it's me! What else did you expect?" He exclaimed, ly.

She rolled her eyes and continued to follow him._ Just exactly why am I following him? I could turn around right now and just go back to the ship. _She was drawn to him, however and she wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. When they arrived at the Pazaak Den, Mia looked around to check her surroundings. A Duros...a droid...and...a twi'lek. Atton, too noticed the her. He walked right past Mia, and striaght towards the twi'lek. "I think you should let me...handle this one." Atton said, grinning leacherously.

_Slut...whore...prostitute._ These were the words that echoed inside Mia's head as she watched the twi'lek play Atton in a hand of pazaak. To her disgust, it seemed that a friendly round of pazaak wasn't the only thing she wanted out of this. Although, Mia thought she was acting just a bit too friendly. As the twi'lek continued to flirt with Atton she was left to stand there seething in jealousy. He seemed like he was enjoying it, too. She shook her head and tried to recite the Jedi code. _There is no emotion, there is peace. There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. There is no passion, there is serenity._ She stopped at that phrase gave up. It was pointless to continue because it sure as hell wasn't working. _Why is this bothering me so much? It's just Atton. I mean I'm not...jealous? Am I?_ She shook her head once more and continued to glare at the twi'lek. If looks could kill, the twi'lek's limbs would have been pulled apart and burned to ashes by now. Finally, the game ended and Mia sighed in relief.

"That was...magnificent. Thank you for such a stimulating game." The twi'lek said.

"Nah, thank you." Atton replied. Mia rolled her eyes at the two and stormed out of the Pazaak Den. Atton ran after her.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

She didn't look at him, she just continued to walk. "Nothing is wrong! Why would something be wrong?" She asked, trying to hide her sarcasm. He found that he had nothing to say. He could only watch her as she stormed off...in the wrong direction. He followed her for a few more steps and then repeated his question. She just continued to walk and grumble about the horrible company at the Pazaak Den. He heard only a few words including "slut" and "twi'lek".

He managed to put everything together. "Are you - jealous?" He asked, quite amused.

"Why would I be jealous?" She asked, angrily.

He grinned. "I think you're jealous."

She stopped and glared up at him, trying to look intimidating even with her short form. _Well, of course I'm jealous, Pazaak Boy._ She almost kicked herself. Where did that thought come from? "Why should I be? That poor twi'lek had to put up with your bantha breath."

He ignored her insult. "Admit it, you're jealous."

"I seriously don't know where you get these delusions from." She retorted. She looked around to check out their surroundings only to find that she had stormed her way into a end. She growled at her stupidity and pushed Atton out of the way so she could make her way to the Ebon Hawk. And she would have gotten there had Atton not caught her wrist and pulled her back. He pinned her against a wall and looked down at her. Her anger and frustration was strangely attractive to him. It thrilled him to no end and he was not going to be a fool again and let her walk away. He leaned down closer to her and Mia could feel his breath on her lips. She tried to prevent herself from showing any emotion, but his proximity made her knees feel like jelly and she trembled like a mad woman.

"You're just in denial." He whispered against her lips.

Despite her trembling she was still able to bite out a retort, but just barely. "You'd - You'd like to think that wouldn't you?" She shoved him off of her and stormed off toward the Ebon Hawk. _Nice one Mia, just wonderful. Some Jedi you are. You can't even control your emotions. _She then proceded to storm up the ramp and lock him out of the cockpit. As Atton walked on the ship all Bao Dur could do was shake his head. "I take it you've never handled a woman like the General before."

"I didn't do anything!" Atton shouted, defensively.

"I have to get back to work." Bao Dur said turning around, ignoring Atton. Atton continued to try to defend himself, but Bao Dur refused to listen.

* * *


End file.
